


Tease

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Jinyoung may have a cursing kink, Lemon, M/M, Mark may have a Hyung kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: No había duda, Park Jinyoung era el ser mas provocativo que Mark Tuan conocía, todo lo que Jinyoung hacia era jodidamente sensual y parecía hecho casi a propósito, una persona no podía ser tan seductora y provocativa de la manera en la que Jinyoung lo era y Mark estaba llegando a su límite, convivir con esa persona por más de cuatro años no le ayudaba en mucho, pero hasta ese día había podido mantenerse al margen.Al menos hasta que todo salió mal y tuvo que quedarse a solas en una habitación de un motel de mala muerte con Jinyoung y, para empeorar las cosas, con una frustración sexual de días.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin sacando mi MarkJin de mi sistema.  
> Por fin decidiendo que faltan buenas historias en espanol y que debo publicarlas aqui tambien.

Mark Tuan trago saliva, apretó los puños y dirigió la mirada a otro lado, iba a ser demasiado incomodo si alguien llegara y descubriera la intensa mirada que le dirigía a Park Jinyoung, pero ¿Qué podía hacer cuando el menor se encontraba en una sala de espera de sabrá Dios que concierto en sabrá cual alejada ciudad, con tan solo una delgada camiseta de tirantes, haciendo lagartijas y planchas? ¡Y sin mencionar que los pantalones blancos que su estilista había escogido para ese día le quedaban demasiado justos! La tela se apretaba deliciosamente a su trasero y… ¡mierda!

Mark juraba que Jinyoung tenía el mejor trasero del mundo, redondo, carnoso, suave, esponjoso…delicioso, sus manos ya habían tenido el placer de tocar, en manera de broma, aquel trasero y el toque fue tan maravilloso que Mark fantaseo por dos semanas enteras el cómo se sentiría tener a Jinyoung en cuatro, con ese maravilloso trasero bien arriba en el aire, sus manos estrujando la suave piel, sus dedos hundiéndose en su carne mientras que su miembro entraba y salía de su entrada rosada, apretada y hermosa.

-¡Oh, Mark Hyung, no sabía que habías entrado! –Jinyoung dijo, sacándolo de repente de su transe, asi que carraspeo, agradeciendo nuevamente a su estilista por haber decidido que su vestuario llevara un rompe vientos extra grande, el cual había atado a su cintura al que hiciera calor en las salas de espera y más después de haber bailado hasta el cansancio en el escenario.

-Oh…si… -Mark balbuceo, apretando los dientes y mirando hacia otro lado, teniendo miedo de que el ligero rubor de sus mejillas lo delatara.

-¿Paso algo? –Jinyoung pregunto poniéndose de pie, debido al ejercicio sus brazos y hombros estaban un tanto más abultados y brillantes gracias al sudor.

-Este… -Mark dudo, la mente completamente en blanco, Jinyoung se paró frente a él y, el corazón de Mark, se aceleró un poco más, ese era el efecto que el rostro perfecto de Jinyoung tenía en el –al parecer tú, Jackson y yo seremos los únicos yendo a casa juntos –por fin su mente logro recordar su propósito y obligo a su boca a pronunciar aquellas palabras en su coreano imperfecto, aun mas imperfecto en presencia del menor –Jaebum va a la compañía, Youngjae saldrá con su hermano y creo los maknaes tienen una fiesta de cumpleaños o algo parecido y se irán de aquí –las palabras emergieron lentamente de su boca, había tenido que apartar la vista de los carnosos labios de Jinyoung para recuperar por completo la funcionalidad.

-¿O sea que Jackson no tiene nada para hoy? –Mark no pudo evitar la punzada de celos que recorrió su cuerpo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Jinyoung.

Le había tomado casi cuatro años comprender que, esa sensación de molestia que sentía cada vez que veía a Jinyoung mostrar afección con alguien más, eran celos y no precisamente porque su introvertismo le hacía sentir celos de no tener la atención de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Comprendió la diferencia cuando descubrió que no le importaba que Jackson fuera una mariposa social, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento cuando veía a Jinyoung convivir con Jaebum, incluso desde la era de JJ Project, envidiaba esa conexión especial que parecían haber creado.

Envidiaba las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Youngjae y como parecía tener cierta predilección por el vocalista.

Incluso sentía celos de que Yugyeom y BamBam tuvieran esa relación de amor-odio constante.

Pero lo que más odiaba, le molestaba, le hacía sentir furioso y muy triste a la vez era el constante coqueteo con Jackson.

No era soledad, como había pensado, le alegraba de sobremanera que Youngjae y Jaebum pudieran ser felices en pareja; le emocionaba la relación que se estaba generando entre los más pequeños.

Pero con respecto a Jackson y Jinyoung no podía opinar al respeto.

En más de una ocasión había tenido que retirarse de la habitación abruptamente al ver como ellos miraban televisión con las manos entrelazadas, o en esos momentos en las salas de espera a las que entraba de repente y los encontraba muy cerca del otro, la tensión sexual casi pudiéndose cortar con un cuchillo.

Sus amigos en EUA, los únicos a los que le podía confiar algo como aquello, le recomendaban que le declarara sus sentimientos a Jinyoung, ya que, si él no tenía nada con Jackson, no podía perder las esperanzas; pero Mark siempre se negaba, no iba a echar a perder algo tan preciado como su amistad por sus tontos sentimientos.

Asi que solo le quedaba callar sus sentimientos y sufrir en un silencio sus celos y, por las noches, ser feliz por unos instantes en sus sueños y, en más de una ocasión, despertar con problemas en sus pantalones que tenía que aliviar en la soledad del baño. Lo que más le molestaba a Mark era que, con cada sueño, mas frustración sentía y convivir con Jinyoung casi 24/7 no le beneficiaba en su frustración sexual, ya que, para su desgracia, Park Jinyoung parecía tener una sensualidad innata.

Todo lo que hacía parecía tener un toque sensual, desde la manera en que sus labios se envolvían alrededor de una botella de agua al beber de esta, como las venas en su cuello se marcaban al cantar con su melodiosa voz, incluso la manera en que se paraba, jadeando y con sudor escurriendo de su frente después de una extensa práctica, cada celular le parecía jodidamente sensual.

-¿Mark? –La mano de Jinyoung chasqueo sus dedos delante de su rostro, sacándolo de otro trance –Te estoy preguntando que en cuanto tiempo nos vamos a ir. –Ugh ¿honestamente tenía que lamerse los labios al preguntar aquello?

-AH…manager hyung dijo que en unos 15 minutos –por fin contesto, el también pasando su lengua distraídamente por sus labios, se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando aquellos labios de pecado, asi que se apresuró a fijar la vista en su celular, sacándolo del bolsillo.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias, Hyung –Jinyoung le contesto, sonriéndole tan brillantemente que el corazón de Mark dio un vuelco doloroso.

Y su miembro semi erecto en sus pantalones también dio un vuelco cuando Jinyoung se agacho (prácticamente se empino) a recoger su celular del suelo y el pantalón blanco hizo maravillas en sus nalgas redondas y también hizo que se marcara un bóxer blanco que apenas y cubría su trasero. Mark suspiro y sed dio la vuelta, optando por alejarse antes de que Jinyoung se diera cuenta del problema en sus pantalones, que ese día era un poco más grave, ya que estaba demasiado sensible por el hecho que hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenía uno de esos añorados momentos a solas, con la espalda pegada contra el frio azulejo del cuarto de baño y la taza encajándose en sus nalgas, mientras el frotaba su miembro sin cesar, con una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar sus patéticos gemidos y su mente imaginando mil y un escenarios en los que tomaba posesión del cuerpo de pecado de Jinyoung.

Si….era mejor alejarse lo más posible de el antes de llegar a casa.

X

X

X

Las luces de la camioneta se encendieron al que alguien abriera la puerta, al igual que siempre, Mark abrió los ojos a regañadientes, aun escuchando fuerte música a través de sus audífonos, Jinyoung apareció tras la puerta y, teniendo todos los asientos de la camioneta libres, se sentó a un lado de él, Mark vio como Jinyoung le decía algo asi que se quitó un audífono.

-…asi que se fue… -solo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué? -Mark le pregunto confundido.

-Deja de escuchar música tan fuerte o te vas a quedar sordo antes de tiempo –Jinyoung le regañó, frunciendo la nariz de una forma tan adorable que las manos de Mark tuvieron un tic al que quisiera estrujar sus mejillas –te digo que al parecer Jackson tiene una cita que no nos había avisado –Jinyoung agrego, suspirando pesadamente –asi que solo seremos tu y yo –le sonrió levemente, recargándose en el asiento –Manager Hyung ya viene en camino.

-¿Jackson tiene una cita? –Mark le pregunto, aun mas confundido -¿Qué tu no…?

-¿Estuviste fumando de nuevo, Hyung? –Jinyoung lo interrumpió y Mark se sonrojo de golpe al que la pregunta lo tomara por sorpresa.

-Solo uno –admitió, sabía que mentirle a Jinyoung era como mentirle a su madre –Nadie me vio, ya sabes que hay un cuarto especial a un lado del elevador, muy pocos saben de el –agrego, al ver la mirada llena de reproche dirigida a él.

-No es por el hecho que te vean, Mark Hyung, es porque te vas a arruinar la garganta y tu condición y demás –Jinyoung le dijo, negando con la cabeza –además, hueles feo.

El corazón de Mark se detuvo, definitivamente se tuvo que haber detenido al que, de la nada, Jinyoung decidiera acercar su nariz a sus labios, sus rostros quedando demasiado juntos para su gusto y confort.

Podía ver absolutamente cada detalle de su rostro, las pestanas largas chochando contra sus tersas y pálidas mejillas, sus orbes oscuras mirándole con cierto reproche, sus mejillas tersas, sus labios carnosos y rojizos aun por el maquillaje aun en su piel; podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su barbulla y cuando Jinyoung subió un poco su rostro para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura, por tanto, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de separación.

-Si…hueles mucho a cigarro –Jinyoung dijo y su aliento choco contra su boca, sus ojos se habían posado en la boca del mayor.

<<Hazlo>> pensó Mark, tragando saliva, Jinyoung se había pasado lentamente la lengua por los labios <<solo hazlo, toma su rostro y bésalo, amárrate un huevo y a la mierda todo>>.

Sentía su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, su miembro se había puesto duro vergonzosamente rápido, podía oír su respiración pesada y el aliento de Jinyoung se sentía caliente contra su piel. Tenía que ser en esos momentos en los que ambos parecían tan dispuestos a consumar un deseo que ya tenía bastante tiempo, solo Mark tenía que deslizarse unos cuantos centímetros y su martirio iba a terminar, solo tenía que hacerlo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor, lo prometimos cuando debutamos –Jinyoung dijo al fin, alejándose de Mark y yendo hasta la otra ventanilla, recargándose en ella y tomando sus audífonos.

-De acuerdo –Mark logro balbucear con un quejido ronco.

Y, a pesar de lo que había dicho, nunca se le había tanto un cigarro como en aquellos momentos.

X                                                            

X

X

-Chicos –la voz de su manager saco a Mark del estado estuporoso en el que había entrado, abrió apenas un ojo cuando este lo zarandeo –tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa? –Jinyoung pregunto en medio de un bostezo.

-La camioneta se descompuso, no tengo idea de que le pasa y no lo puedo arreglar por mí mismo –el manager les informo, Mar y Jinyoung suspiraron al mismo tiempo, el más alto checando su reloj, eran casi las tres de la mañana –el problema es que ya llame al a compañía y hay un aguacero en Seúl, que viene para acá de hecho –bendita sea su suerte –asi que no podrán venir por nosotros hasta que pase la lluvia –como para darle más dramatismo a la situación, un gran trueno retumbo por el cielo.

-¿Y si empieza a llover aquí? –Jinyoung pregunto, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Esa es la otra cuestión, nos dieron dos opciones, estamos varados en una parada de descanso, hay un motel a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, son unos 10 minutos caminando, podemos aventarnos esa caminata y pasar la noche ahí o quedarnos a esperar hasta que se les ocurra venir por nosotros.

Mark dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración y sintió todas sus dolencias incrementar, a su lado, Jinyoung dejó escapar un suspiro y se froto el puente de la nariz.

-creo que es mejor si nos vamos a descansar al motel –Jinyoung por fin opino, mirando a Mark –estamos demasiado cansados y, honestamente, uno solo aguanta dormir en estos sillones por unas cuantas horas.

-Concuerdo con Jinyoung, estamos demasiado cansados los tres como para poder funcionar correctamente –Mark también agrego, frunciendo los labios.

-Bien…entonces váyanse adelantando –les tendió la tarjeta de la compañía que solo tenían permitido usar en ocasiones especiales y urgentes –creo que me quedare aquí para cuidar la camioneta y las cosas que hay aquí –emitió un largo suspiro y se froto el rostro con fuerza –será mejor que se apuren, está a punto de comenzar a llover, no apaguen los celulares y no se quiten las máscaras, por favor, no quiero que mañana haya noticias en todos lados del mal cuidado de la compañía hacia ustedes.

Y con una silenciosa bendición los mando a caminar por la concurrida carretera, mochilas en la espalda, máscaras y gorras colocadas, rogando a los cielos que no comenzara a llover.

Desafortunadamente, sus re rezos no sirvieron de mucho, ya que apenas habían caminado unos cuantos minutos cuando comenzó un aguacero que el diluvio de Noé no tendría nada que envidiar.

Lo que sería una bella caminata a las 3 de la mañana se convirtió en una carrera bajo la lluvia, una carrera que los dejo calados hasta los huesos en tan solo unos segundos, los tenis y el dobladillo de los pantalones de mezclilla llenos de lodos, incluso Mark sentía los calcetines mojados y eso no le agradaba nada en absoluto.

La recepcionista del motel se les quedo mirando de manera extraña al que ellos llegaran patinando, jadeando, llenando de lodo el vestíbulo y luciendo como perros remojados, temblando de frio.

-¿Tiene dos cuartos? –Jinyoung le pregunto, con los dientes castañeando, la señora de la entrada solo lo miro, mascando chicle con la boca abierta -¿O un cuarto doble? –más masticación con la boca abierta –bueno…entonces un cuarto, caray –resoplo.

La transacción se realizó en total silencio, sin preguntar, una sola mirada escrutiñadora, analizando las gorras y las máscaras, y que parecían estar alejados tanto de ella como uno del otro, Mark tenía la boca seca y las manos le sudaban aun a pesar del agua de la lluvia.

Sabía que tenían que tener cuidado si de casualidad se les ocurriera ir a  un motel con una chica, pero con Jinyoung era diferente, eran solo dos idols varados en la nada, habían compartido habitación miles de veces, no era nada del otro mundo, nada de preocuparse, la tensión sexual que había en él no podía afectar en esa noche.

X

X

X

-Acogedor –Jinyoung dijo en cuanto abrieron la puerta del cuarto.

Era pequeña, oscura, con la alfombra raída y en algún tiempo fue color beige, la cama era amplia, gracias al cielo, de apariencia dura y con una colcha igual de descolorida que la alfombra. Enfrente de la cama había un espejo y una pequeña repisa empotrada a la pared y a un costado de la cama estaba otro gran espejo que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared, Mark sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se quedó helado en la entrada, mientras que Jinyoung fue directamente a prender la calefacción, ya que ambos seguían aun calados hasta los huesos, con los dientes castañeando, incluso Mark tenía los labios algo azules.

-Tenemos que bañarnos –Mark dijo, despojándose de la mochila que se había pegado a su piel, por fin había podido dar unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación –no será bueno enfermarnos cuando estamos promocionando y tenemos tanto trabajo encima.

-Bien, metete tu a bañar primero, estas comenzando a parecer un pequeño tempano de hielo –Jinyoung le dijo –creo yo estaré bien asi, mi chamarra era a prueba de agua, solo me secare el cabello y me cambiare los calcetines. –Mark asintió, abriendo su mochila y dejando escapar un gran gemido de pesar.

Ese día parecía ser el día de Mark Tuan y la peor mala suerte del universo.

Su mochila tan solo tenía adentro el libro que Jinyoung le había prestado semanas atrás, sus audífonos, su cuaderno donde repente escribía algunas letras, su cartera y unas cuantas botanas que su padre le había enviado el día anterior.

-Mierda –mascullo por lo bajo, aventando la mochila en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Jinyoung pregunto, había cogido una toalla y se frotaba el cabello.

-No sé dónde quedo mi ropa –Mark se quejó –según yo la tome antes de que saliéramos de la camioneta.

-Creo yo tengo otro pantalón en .a mochila y un short, escoge el que… ¡puta madre! –Jinyoung también exclamo cuando también abrió su mochila -¡Esta ni siquiera es mi mochila! –la aventó a otro lado, sus labios fruncidos de aquella distinta manera en la que se plasmaba cada que Jinyoung estaba molesto. –voy a matar a BamBam cuando lo vea, eso le pasa por comprar una mochila igual a la mía.

Bien, Mark estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Tenía que elegir entre dormir con la ropa mojada y enfrentarse a una potencial neumonía o dormir completamente desnudo (o en boxers al menos) enseguida del protagonista de sus sueños más vergonzosos, quien daba la casualidad que también dormiría en paños menores.

Mark suspiro pesadamente, sintiendo la ropa mojada pegarse a él con más incomodidad. ¿Qué sus padres habían olvidado rezar por el ese día o algo por el estilo?

-Aun asi debes ducharte, Hyung –Jinyoung por fin hablo, mordiéndose el labio inferior –no es algo del otro mundo, nos hemos visto en ropa interior miles de veces, ya te conozco bien.

-De acuerdo –Mark contesto con un hilillo de voz y la garganta totalmente seca.

X

X

X

<<Todo va a estar bien, no hay porque temer, es solo otra noche con mi compañero…en un motel…con mi compañero que es Jinyoung….en la que estaré casi desnudo…>> Mark le dijo a la imagen que le devolvía el sucio espejo de aquel minúsculo cuarto de baño.

El agua caliente había calmado su frio y había esperado que los tensos músculos de su espalda se relajaran, pero eso no sucedió, además, sabía que no se podía quedar para siempre bajo el agua, asi que envolviéndose con firmeza una toalla en la cintura abrió la puerta del baño, liberando todo el vapor y, repitiéndose mental mente que esa noche era como cualquier otra noche y no había nada por que ponerse nervioso, salió del cuarto de baño. Había pasado casi cinco años casi ignorando la provocativa presencia de Jinyoung y había compartido cuarto con él en numerosas ocasiones, aquello no iba a ser diferente a otras noches, en absoluto.

Cuando emergió, Jinyoung estaba repantigado cómodamente contra las almohadas, debajo de la delgada colcha,  mirando algo en su celular, se mordía distraídamente el labio inferior, pero la manera en la que sus dientes se aferraban a la carne de su labio no fue lo que hizo que Mark le diera un infarto, no, lo que casi mato al estadounidense fue que, al parecer, estaba totalmente desnudo bajo las cobijas, más bien, estaba totalmente desnudo a juzgar por el tendedero improvisado enseguida del pequeño calentón.

-Si pones ahorita tu ropa quizá no esté tan mojada por la mañana, en especial tu ropa interior, o tendrás que irte “comando” –Jinyoung dejo escapar una risita, como si no le importara que en unos instantes entre él y Mark no iba a haber nada más que una delgada tela llamada toalla –oh y me encontré unos boxers en la mochila, ya sabes, son de BamBam y obviamente no me quedan muy bien, pero…algo es algo.

-Bueno, al menos no estarás totalmente desnudo –maldita sea y su garganta seca que hacía que su voz estuviera rara y débil –yo me quedare con la toalla asi que no estaremos completamente expuestos –agrego, sentándose con cuidado en el otro lado de la cama.

-Procurare no voltear hacia tu lado –Jinyoung dijo, levantando una mano a manera de promesa. –nada de cucharitas esta noche.

Si solo Jinyoung supiera que no había tanto problema con su parte frontal.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde –Mark logro articular, recostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a Jinyoung quien también se estaba acurrucando al lado contrario.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

X

X

X

Mark se despertó de repente sintiéndose demasiado acalorado y agitado. En sus sueños Jackson no dejaba de verlo de manera reprochadora mientras Jinyoung abrazaba al chico de Hong Kong de manera posesiva, también con aquellas miradas juzgadoras que solo Jinyoung podía dar.

Quiso patera las sabanas para liberarse de esa presión opresora que le daba demasiado calor, pero descubrió que no era la cobija, sino el brazo de Jinyoung aferrado fuertemente a su pecho y una de sus piernas cruzando las suyas, envolviéndolo totalmente en un fuerte abrazo.

Mark de repente fue consciente del aliento del menor chocando en su cuello, su piel pegada a la suya, cálida, sudorosa y su nariz se inundó de la fragancia natural del cuerpo de Jinyoung. Su cuerpo entero se puso tenso y se giró un tanto para poder despertar a Jinyoung, pero este lo tenía demasiado bien apretado en su agarre que Mark solo pudo girar un poco su rostro, pudiendo observar demasiado su cerca su perfecto rostro en una fascie tranquila en su sueño profundo. Admiro sus largas pestanas que descansaban contra sus tersas mejillas y sus gruesos labios algo entreabiertos, admiro la curvatura de su cuello y como la piel se hundía alrededor de sus clavículas.

<<Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Basta. >> Mark se repitió para sí mismo una y otra vez cuando comenzó a sentir como su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su miembro y este comenzaba a endurecerse.

-Jinyoung-ah –Mark lo llamo en un susurro –Jinyoung-ah, me estas abrazando muy fuerte –el susodicho apenas y alzo una ceja al escuchar la voz del mayor –Jinyoung… -lo llamo, removiendo con cuidado su mano.

-Ah…es que estabas temblando de frio –Jinyoung le dijo con voz pasosa, soltando a Mark y colocándose boca arriba, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Mark intento imitarlo, pero, nuevamente, el cuerpo de Park Jinyoung era un imán, un pecado en carne y hueso. No podía creer que con tan solo una piel blanca, un abdomen más o menos marcado, unos labios carnosos y una sábana cubriendo lo necesario causaron tantos estragos en él.

Era casi como si supiera que cualquier movimiento o acción que el hiciera causara tantos estragos en las personas a su alrededor. No podía ser posible que no fuera premeditado que una de sus manos se posara en su vientre bajo, donde dos líneas marcaban el camino a su perdición y una fina línea de vello parecía casi invitarlo a arrancar aquellas sabanas y hundirse en su sexo.

-Al carajo todo –mascullo por lo bajo cuando su erección se hizo presente en forma, clamando por ser atendida para su liberación.

Mar se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda a Jinyoung, quien ya también se había girado hacia el otro lado, se levantó la toalla que protegía su desnudez y empuñó su erección. Sabía que aquello era más peligroso, tenía a Jinyoung a lado, lo más correcto sería que fuera al baño a poderse “liberar”, pero en esos momentos tenía un severo caso de cuando no se piensa con la cabeza de arriba, pero con la de abajo y solo buscaba aquella ansiada liberación, al fin y al cabo, Mark sabía muy bien que se necesitaba un huracán para despertarlo y Mark se jactaba de ser muy silencioso en sus asuntos.

Entre ellos siempre se burlaban de los ocasionales gruñidos y jadeos que se alanzaban a escuchar del baño o de las habitaciones, en el caso de Youngjae y Jaebum, ya que Youngjae era de los más ruidosos, seguid de BamBam y Jackson, en ocasiones Jaebum o Yugyeom y por ultimo ellos dos, aunque no era algo de lo que regodearse, en esos momentos le era muy útil.

Mark se sentía completamente patético, su mano moviéndose con fervor y cuidado sobre su erección, sus dientes aferrados a su labio inferior para no emitir ruido alguno y su mente recordando el olor de Jinyoung, imaginándose lo que se sentiría que sus manos estrecharan su cuerpo al que por fin pudiera enterrar su carne en su interior; pintando en su mente como se contorsionaría su rostro plagado por el placer sus manos y su cuerpo le causaban.

Exhalo un pequeño suspiro por su nariz cuando su muñeca dio un giro particular que se sintió realmente bien y lo acerco a solo un paso de su orgasmo, no había pensando el desastre que se haría una vez que llegara, pero ya se ocuparía de ello más tarde, su mente (y no precisamente la normal) estaba más concentrada en explotar por fin.

-Ay, Mark Hyung, solo tenías que pedírmelo –la voz de Jinyoung se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Antes de que el menor pudiese reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, Jinyoung la lo había envolviendo en otro abrazo, solo que esta vez su mano derecha tomo la erección ajena entre sus dedos, incorporándose rápidamente al ritmo que Mark había llevado, la mano derecha se había aferrado a su pecho, pero jugueteaba con los rosados pezones, sus labios besaban y succionaban con lentitud cierto punto entre su cuello y hombro que hizo que Mark dejara escapar un solo sonido.

-Jinyoungie –gimió con todas sus fuerzas, tan fuerte que Mark se sorprendió del volumen de su propia voz.

-Oh cielos, Hyung, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, mierda…estas tan duro, tan hermoso, mierda, lo siento –Jinyoung susurro en su oído, con la mano que tenía en sus pezones lo tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente, su mano jamás perdiendo el ritmo y cuando sus labios se unieron de manera torpe (en gran parte por que Mark jadeaba a grandes bocanadas) el mayor sintió que estuvo a punto de correrse, pero Jinyoung apretó la base con algo de fuerza, impidiendo aquello.

-No, no aun…en mi boca, por favor –la voz de Jinyoung era quejumbrosa y necesitada.

Jinyoung arranco de un tirón la toalla, que en realidad ya no le cubría nada, y, para sorpresa de Mark, lamio lascivamente sobre su miembro erecto, masturbándolo unas cuantas veces para cubrir perfectamente toda la extensión, sin desperdiciar un momento más comenzó a introducir la punta enrojecida, succionando y bombeando su cabeza con precisión, engullendo cada vez mas hasta que toda la extensión estuvo dentro de su boca.

Las caderas de Mark se movieron involuntariamente hacia arriba y Jinyoung no rechisto, solo inhaló por la nariz y colocó una de sus manos en el vientre de Mark para frenar un poco sus movimientos y que no entrara tanto en su garganta y siguió con lo suyo, arrancándole más gemidos fuertes a Mark, que no sabía si aferrarse del cabello de Jinyoung o aferrarse a las sabanas.

Soluciono su dilema enredando sus dedos en las negras cerdas de su cabello y la otra jalando con fuerza las sabanas, entreabrió los pesados parpados y la imagen de Jinyoung con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas un tanto encendidas y ahuecadas por las fuerza de sus succiones, con sus perfectos labios rosados alrededor de su carne, envolviendo a la perfección su anchura, ofreciendo algo e presión en la base y suave desliz, dándole otro fuerte apretón cuando llegaba a la punta; todo eso era mejor que sus sueños, aunque no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando en la vida real, pero en sus sueños su cuerpo se encendía de esa manera, todo su ser no reaccionaba de tal forma que no pudiese contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, ni tampoco estuviese a punto de correrse demasiado pronto.

-Jinyoung… -el nombre del menor salía de su boca como un mantra –Jinyoung, mierda…Jinyoung voy a…voy a…

-Hazlo, bebe, hazlo, mierda, tan hermoso…córrete por lo que más quieras –Jinyoung le dijo con una voz tan lujuriosa que fue lo último que Mark necesito para que su semilla blanquecina saliera a chorros de la punta hombría inflamada –oh…joder, joder, joder –Jinyoung gimió una y otra vez, admirando el semen que salía disparado en todas direcciones, algo de este lo atrapo con su boca, pero algunas gotas cayeron en su rostro y mancharon sus manos, pero Jinyoung lamio y probo hasta la última gota.

-Mierda, Jinyoung…yo… -Mark comenzó a disculparse una vez que las endorfinas del orgasmo comenzaron a disiparse.

-No, calla, en un rato más comenzamos a discutir  si esto está bien o no –Jinyoung lo silencio, besando sus labios de la misma manera torpe. -¿Puedes con otra? –Murmuro contra sus labios, respirando rápidamente, su mano descendiendo de nuevo hacia su intimidad, acariciando los sensibles testículos y Mark dejo escapar un quejido –mierda, pues si aún estas duro, espera un momento, bebe. – y tras esas palabras se puso de pie, yendo hacia su mochila, la cual descansaba en el piso, Mark pudo observar la extravagante ropa interior que BamBam tenía en su mochila.

La tela tenía unas franjas con transparencias a los costado y, ahora para su buena suerte, dejaba ver un poco de sus nalgas sobresalir por debajo de este, casi como un cachetero, la erección de Jinyoung era bastante visible y, al igual que con su trasero, la punta de esta se asomaba por la pretina de la provocativa ropa interior. Mark se aseguraría de preguntarle a BamBam donde compraba dichas cosas.

Mark vio con interés como el menor sacaba algo de la mochila y regresaba con rapidez a la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas encima de Mark, juntando sus intimidades y descendiendo para besarlo.

Aquel beso estaba necesitado, pero tenía más forma de beso que las otras veces que sus labios se habían encontrado. Los gruesos labios de Jinyoung se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos, sus lenguas no batallaron para encontrar el ritmo justo para satisfacer sus necesidades. Las caderas de Jinyoung se movían contra las de Mark, causando un poco de fricción y las manos del mayor, que habían estado descansando en los muslos del otro, comenzaron a ascender por sus largas y fuertes piernas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde sus dedos se enterraron como cuchillo en mantequilla, Mark dejo escapar un suspiro en el contacto y sus dientes se encajaron con suavidad en el carnoso labio inferior de Jinyoung, y este gimió en respuesta, comenzando a besarlo con más necesidad.

-Fuera. Bóxer. Fuera. Los necesito afuera. –Mark no se percató que de su boca no había salido coreano, si no que las palabras en mandarín fluyeron de su boca.

-No empieces a hablar en chino, Hyung, no soy Jackson, yo no te entiendo –Jinyoung rechisto, encajando con un poco de fuerza sus uñas en su pecho, Mark sintió una punzada de celos, asi que lo tomo por la cintura y se giró para aprisionarlo contra la cama, sorprendiendo a Jinyoung con la fuerza que su delgado cuerpo tenia.

-No hables de el en estos momentos ¿quieres? –Subió las manos por sus tersos muslos hasta tomar la pretina de los provocativos boxers –Dije que quería estos fuera –Mark le repitió, Jinyoung arqueo un poco la espalda y Mark aprovecho para deslizar la tela por sus piernas, revelando su erecta hombría y la boca se le seco con la pura vista.

Si, Mark seguía siendo el más grande de los siete, pero aun así, Jinyoung le seguía muy de cerca. El camino feliz de vello se hacía casi nulo, su miembro de buen grosor y agradable tamaño se erguía orgullosamente entre sus piernas, descansando pesadamente sobre su estómago.

Jinyoung sonrió ladinamente, algo prepotente, ante la mirada de Mark y aprovecho su debilidad para volver a la posición anterior, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, paso una de sus manos por sus oscuros cabellos, aun con esa sonrisa prepotente, bajando su mano por su cuello y deslizándola por su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección, enredando sus largos dedos en la base y pompeo unas cuantas veces, exhalando un suave suspiró, convirtiendo las ultimas notas en un gemido quedo.

-Oh…por el amor de… eres jodidamente perfecto…puta madre…solo mírate…mierda, joder, santo cielo –Mark mascullo, sus manos encajándose con fuerza en sus muslos y la sonrisa de Jinyoung se ensancho.

-Bueno…el inglés lo comprendo un poco más que el chino –Jinyoung le dijo y descendió hasta que sus pechos quedaron rozando –mierda, eres tan sexy cuando dices groserías y más en inglés –y volvió a besarle de la misma forma necesitada de antes.

Mark se aventuró a subir un poco más sus manos, tomo firmemente sus nalgas en ambas manos y Jinyoung comenzó con un vaivén de caderas, con una mano manteniendo sus erecciones juntas para que se friccionaran; Mark comenzó a mover sus manos cada vez más hacia su entrada, sintiendo los besos de Jinyoung cada vez más desesperados.

-Oh por…. ¡Jinyoung! –Mark exclamo contra sus labios cuando sus dedos se encontraron, en vez de su entrada apretada, con un objeto redondo, plano y de metal -¿Esto…esto es?

-No iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo en que me preparas y aprendieras la manera correcta en la que se debe de hacer –Jinyoung rezongo, estirándose para tomar los objetos que había sacado de su mochila, que resultó ser lubricante y un condón –creo que tras cinco años de sufrir lo último que queremos es esperar más ¿no lo crees? –Jinyoung le pregunto alzando una ceja y abrió el condón con los dientes. –Encárgate de esto mientras yo me ocupo de esto –casi le aventó el condón en la cara.

Mark se desconcentró al ver la expresión del rostro de Jinyoung cuando retiro el tapón anal de su interior, aventándolo en cualquier lugar y cogió la botella de lubricante, vertiendo un chorro en sus dedos y llevándolos a la entrada trasera, Mark no pudo evitar notar que el lubricante y los condones eran sabor fresa.

-¿Jaebum tuvo algo que ver en esto? –Mark jadeo, con el entrecejo fruncido y desenrollando el condón por su base.

-Nadie más en nuestro dormitorio usa lubricante cotidianamente –Jinyoung soltó una risita –se los tuve que pedir prestado…o quizá solo lo tome y aproveche que había condones enseguida ¿A quién le importa? –agrego, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mark sintió que el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta cuando Jinyoung saco los dedos de su interior y tomo la erección ajena con firmeza, guiándola hacia su entrada. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que sintió que era su primera vez (la cual no lo era, obviamente, para ninguno de los dos), pero Mark lo sentía asi, toda la emoción y toda la adrenalina de una primera vez, o el simple hecho de poder finalmente cumplir uno de los más grandes deseos de su corazón era lo que le tenía casi al borde de un infarto debido a la taquicardia.

El gemido que Mark dejo escapar, cuando Jinyoung comenzó a descender sobre su miembro,  fue vergonzosamente alto, pero eso pareció incitar más a Jinyoung, quien de un solo golpe dejo entrar toda la hombría en su interior, envolviendo a Mark con sus cálidas paredes y el sintiendo como se ensanchaba debido al grosor de su miembro.

Jinyoung hizo una mueca de malestar y volvió a besar a Mark en los labios, murmurando algo que al mayor le parecía era un “es más grande lo que esperaba” lo beso con tranquilidad, sus caderas moviéndose en mínimos y apenas perceptibles movimientos circulares, en lo que Mark se dedicaba a acariciar tranquilizadoramente sus muslos y espalda, devolviéndole de manera dulce que él le daba, esperando pacientemente la señal para poder moverse con libertad.

-Cógeme –Jinyoung susurró después de darle una mordida particularmente fuerte en el labio inferior –duro –y comenzó a mover sus caderas, sacando un poco su miembro solo para volver a enterrarlo una vez más, emitiendo un sonido obsceno al que sus pieles se encontraran nuevamente –Por favor, Hyung…cógeme duro, hazme gritar, que importa que nos escuchen, es un puto motel, no sabrán que fuimos nosotros, hazme gritar, métemela, quiero sentirte…cógeme….

Mark encajo los talones en la cama y tomo sus nalgas entre sus manos, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia arrima mientras las de Jinyoung iban hacia abajo, acompañados de un suave jadeo mezclado con gemidos. Lo que en un principio comenzó con estocadas firmes y certeras en unos cuantos minutos se convirtió en frenético, casi brutal, los sonidos de sus pieles chocando la una contra la otra, el sonido húmedo del lubricante, los jadeos que salían de Mark y los gemidos que Jinyoung emitía, todo eso se fundía en una interesante sinfonía que llenaba la habitación, junto con el inconfundible olor a sexo.

En cierto momento una de las piernas de Mark comenzó a acalambrarse y detuvo sus caderas, maldiciendo por lo bajo por el momento en que ese calambre comenzó a atacar y dejo escapar un gritito de dolor, Jinyoung emitió una risita y encajo con fuerza sus dedos en el pecho del mayor para tener un poco más de estabilidad y el comenzó a mover sus caderas, cabalgándolo tan bien que Mark vio las  estrellas y, de nueva cuente vergonzosamente rápido, sintió que su final estaba cerca.

-Mierda, tócame, Hyung –Jinyoung suplico, tomando la mano del americano y colocándola en su hombría.

-Puta… -Mark se quedó sin aliento –dilo otra vez…

-¿Qué me toques? –Jinyoung pregunto claramente confundido.

-No…llámame… -Mark ajusto sus caderas un tanto y con ese ajuste golpeo directamente contra la próstata de Jinyoung, arrancándole una mueca de placer que a Mark le pareció digna de un museo.

-Ah…Hyung –Jinyoung gimió alto, dejando diez surcos rojos en su pecho.

-Sí, eso, mierda –Mark también gimió, tomando a Jinyoung por la espalda y de nuevo los giro con un gentil movimiento, aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza –por favor, llámame Hyung.

-Pensé que no te importaba, Hyung –Jinyoung jadeo, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo nuevamente de manera altanera -¿Acaso he descubierto tu nuevo fetiche?

-Cállate –mar gruñó entre dientes y comenzó de nuevo con las estocadas.

Con la nueva posición le permitía a Mark poder hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello y de Jinyoung y ahogar sus gemidos y jadeos contra su piel, mientras que Jinyoung no dejaba de decirle al oído cosas inteligibles sucias, pero inteligibles, mezcladas con miles de “Hyung” que sonaban lloriqueantes.

-Mierda, Hyung…voy a…voy a…no…no…no voy a… -Jinyoung dijo, apretando con fuerza sus manos –necesito…

-Tócate –Mark le ordeno, arrodillándose y tomando sus caderas con firmeza –Tócate, por favor. ¡Oh mi Dios! Eres hermoso Jinyoungie…muy hermoso –Mark lo alabo mientras el menor trabajaba con rapidez sobre su erección.

En definitiva aquello era mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

La espalda de Jinyoung se arqueaba y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una mueca divina de placer, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta, la piel brillante por el sudor y enrojecida por la actividad física; su mano derecha se movía con rapidez por la extensión de su hombría, de la punta enrojecida ya goteaban unas cuantas gotas de pre seminal, sus piernas estaban separadas y entre ellas estaba la erótica imagen de la hombría de Mark perdiéndose entre sus nalgas, enterrándose en su apretada entrada y todo eso fue lo único que Mark necesito para correrse por segunda vez en la noche.

Sus caderas se volvieron erráticas y su vista se nublo unos cuantos momentos, pero aun así, no paro, no incluso cuando toda su semilla estuvo bien asegurada dentro del condón.

-¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Si, Mark Hyung!- Jinyoung exclamo a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, sus manos moviéndose más frenéticamente hasta que todo su torso se vio pintado por los chorros de semen que brotaron de su pene, dejando su pecho hecho un desastre entre la mezcla de semen y sudor.

Mark se salió del interior de Jinyoung y se deshizo del condón, atándolo y tirándolo en cualquier lugar del suelo, sin fuerza para moverse a depositarlo en un cubo de basura, se acostó boca arriba y cubrió a Jinyoung, quien se había acomodando en posición fetal, viendo hacia él, jadeando con pesadez, Mark los cubrió a ambos con la delgada sábana.

-¿Jinyoung-ah? –Mark pregunto, aun jadeando, este solo emitió un leve quejido y se arrastró hacia Mark para acurrucarse en su pecho –Gracias –Mark susurró, envolviendo su espalda, temerosamente, con un brazo –en serio, gracias por esto.

-De nada, Hyung –Jinyoung le respondió con voz pastosa y besando con suavidad su mejilla –No pensé que durarías tanto.

-¿Haciendo qué? -Mark pregunto, alzando una ceja y Jinyoung se apretó mas contra el –Dure mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, por eso fue que…

-No, eso no –Jinyoung negó con la cabeza –Resistiendo mis provocaciones –Jinyoung dijo, como si hablara del clima y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño sin ver la cara de perplejidad que Mark puso.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto!  
> Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios y kudos, dispersen el amor, chicos, dispersen el amor!  
> Feliz Dia De Accion de Gracias.


End file.
